


Wizards First Club

by GiuGiu



Series: changing the world [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, tiny dolores is no match for sirius black, wizard supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuGiu/pseuds/GiuGiu
Summary: They were starting on the second floor when Sirius heard a tiny but stern “ahem.” The boys whirled around to see a very small, round girl in Slytherin robes and a pink headband. “Excuse me,” the girl said, her dimples appearing as she smiled sweetly, but Sirius couldn’t help but find her off-putting. “May I ask why you’re taking down my posters?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: changing the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Wizards First Club

Sirius was livid. No, not livid, it was worse than livid, whatever that was.

“What the fuck. What the fucking fuck!” He ripped the poster off the wall advertising the  _ Wizards First Club  _ that had a cartoon wizard blasting a werewolf away with a dramatic gesture of his wand. 

“Who the fuck made this?” He shouted to the passerbys around him, going about their day, uncaring. He held the poster up for them to see. “I swear to Merlin, I will curse the shit out of whoever thought they could spread this -- this,” he wasn’t sure what word to use for the disgusting poster in his hands. But was saved from deciding when it was snatched away.

“You’re making a scene.” Remus hissed. Although he took one look at the poster before crumpling it up. “And we’re going to be late for the Quidditch match.”

“Sod the match! Moony, this shouldn’t be allowed! This is…” And Sirius had been raised to be loquacious but words were just not coming to him. His head felt light and dizzy with the level of rage it had reached. 

“James is expecting us to be there.” Remus was tugging him by the arm towards the staircase that would get them to ground level. Sirius dug his heels in.

“I’ve seen James play before and I’m sure we’ll see it again. I’m not going until every disgusting poster in this school is destroyed!” His efforts at slowing the taller boy down worked and they watched the staircase leave without them. Remus sighed.

“It will look suspicious if I take these down, Pads,” he whispered. 

“No,” Sirius scowled at his friend. And Merlin, why was Remus always covered in ink? The boy had a long streak of it on his cheek. Sirius licked his thumb and started scrubbing at it. “It will look like two Gryffindors are trying to rid this school of supremist aresholes.” He removed his hand when the ink finally gave way, but noticed Remus’ delightful pink blush.

And so, Remus trailed after Sirius as he ripped down poster after poster. Sirius would hand them to Remus to hold and by the time they finished ridding the third floor of the influence of the WFC, the boy’s arms were full.

They were starting on the second floor when Sirius heard a tiny but stern “ahem.” The boys whirled around to see a very small, round girl in Slytherin robes and a pink headband. “Excuse me,” the girl said, her dimples appearing as she smiled sweetly, but Sirius couldn’t help but find her off-putting. “May I ask why you’re taking down my posters?”

Remus made a sound that may have become a warning if given time to develop but Sirius was already seeing red.

“These are your posters?” He asked calmly. The girl mistook the calm for interest.

“Yes, I’m starting a new club. I’m hoping to reach out to witches and wizards who have been victimized by the pro-Muggle and beast policies the Ministry has been supporting lately. It’s frankly disgusting how the Minister hasn’t shut down St. Mungo’s outreach program for creature-induced injuries. We all know that it’s an excuse for supporting werewolves. I heard that they’re even raising some bitten children among wizarding children! It has to end --”

“Sirius, no!” Remus shouted, dropping the posters to lunge at his friend. Sirius had his wand out, ready to hex the girl. “She’s a first year!” Remus pinned Sirius to the wall, knocking his wand from his hand. The little girl was already running away, spooked by the much larger teenagers.

“Who bloody cares? She deserves a good hex! You better run!” Sirius shouted after the girl.

“Sirius! I’m a prefect! You can’t do this stuff around me!” The boy removed a hand from Sirius’ shoulder to grab his jaw, turning Sirius’ face away from the retreating girl. Remus’ glaring eyes were more of a muted amber now that the full moon was long gone.

“We do stuff around you all the time, Moons! Yesterday you helped us bewitch the suits of armor to trip Snivellus!”

Remus let out a groan that sounded a lot like James’ deer scream whenever Peter bit him. “I shouldn’t have helped you with that. I’m a horrible prefect.” His friend slumped, putting his head on Sirius’ shoulder. It made the fight go out of Sirius. He felt heady with the sudden tranquility and raked a gentle hand through honey curls. 

“You aren’t.” Remus huffed into his neck. “No, really! You help the first years study, and you do your rounds every week, and…”

“And?”

“Well I can’t think of anything else, but y’know. Out of all of us, you’re obviously the best choice. I mean, can you picture Pete as a prefect? Or me or James?” Remus pulled back, to look at him. Sirius’ hand fell from the boy’s hair to his shoulder.

“So, I’m the least bad choice is what you’re saying.” Sirius shrugged and grinned guiltily up at his friend and was rewarded with an eye roll. “Five points from Gryffindor.”

“What!” Sirius spluttered.

“For nearly attacking an eleven-year-old.” Remus pointed to the mess of posters on the floor. “Pick those up.”

“Excuse me?” Sirius demanded, feeling a little overwhelmed by the turn of their conversation. But Remus just waited until Sirius scooped them up, scoffing and huffing while he did so.

“Five points to Gryffindor, for ridding the corridor of rubbish.” Remus smirked.

. . .

. . .

Later, when McGonagall asked Sirius why he had felt the need to traumatize a first year, Sirius had given her one of the crumpled up posters.

“Is it safe to assume that all of these posters have been removed, Mr. Black?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Have a pleasant day, Mr. Black.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Damn, he sure loved her.


End file.
